Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!
Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! is a final episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After Team Weird are celebrating their victory, Team Legendary Super Stars ran back to help Mario, Sonic and Team Weird. But, Doma, Kamata, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Gyabler, Zamigo, Super Alien Hipporito and others are returned by Dr. Galaga, President Galeem and President Dharkon and they get their revenge. Will the Main 10 Protagonists succeed to save the universe? Continuity and Placement * Takes place after episode 4. Transcript :(Episode begins with the other Titans) :Beast Boy: Okay. Now that Robin is still at Metal 4. So, what would we wanna do? :Cyborg: Anybody up for some... shenanigans? :Starfire: Wait a minute. Didn't we already did the shenanigans like last time? :Cyborg: Yeah. But, this time we'll do some shenanigans in Canterlot High! :Beast Boy: Shenanigans in Canterlot High! This is where Raven and her friends are. :Bumblebee: Well, let's go. :(Shenanigans plays) :Singer ::Hey, no stoppin' them shenanigans ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::She-na-na-na-na-nanigans, shenanigans! ::(Shenanigans!) :(The song continues with the other Titans doing mischief in Canterlot High) :Cyborg: Hey, Aiden. We left a surprise for you. :Aiden Call: Really? I'm gonna go check and― Hey, what the―!? screams :Singer ::Hey, no stopping the shenanigans! ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::Shenanigans, shenanigans, shena-na-na-na-na-na-nanigans! :(Song ends with Aiden Call being injured by the other Titans) :Aiden Call: groaning faints :Cyborg: Let's take some time-off from the shenanigans. :Beast Boy: Yep. :Starfire: Okay. :Bumblebee: Sure. Let's head back to Raven. But, at least we did to that guy, Aiden Call. :Cyborg: Yeah, that too. Titans, to Canterlot High! :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Bumblebee arrives with some Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs) :Raven: Oh hey, guys, you made it. You've brought Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Beast Boy: That's right, Raven. We've brought Hot Dogs, Burgers, Burritos, Shrimps and Prime Ribs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Raven: That's amazing. :Cyborg: We know right. :Darwin Watterson: Say, Beast Boy, didn't you and the Titans sing about shrimps and prime rib? :Beast Boy: Why, yes, Darwin, we did sing Shrimps and Prime Rib. :Darwin Watterson: That's right. It's this because you can not eat shrimps and prime rib? :Beast Boy: Yeah. Does the prime rib has meat on it? :Darwin Watterson: Yes. :Beast Boy: Oh, my goodness, Darwin. You're right. I totally didn't think about that. I can not eat shrimps and prime rib. :Darwin Watterson: Really? :Beast Boy: Yes. :Darwin Watterson: How about a salad? It's green. That's because you're a vegetarian. :Beast Boy: You're right. Maybe I should eat a salad. Thanks, Darwin. :Darwin Watterson: You're welcome. :Beast Boy: Well, I got a picture to show you, Darwin. :(Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib) :Darwin Watterson: It's that you and Brain Soldier are having a Shrimps and Prime Rib? :Beast Boy: Why, yes, Darwin, we are. :Darwin Watterson: Oh. Didn't you use to eat meat once? :Beast Boy: Why, yes I did. I have a picture to show you. :(Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture him eating hot dogs) :Darwin Watterson: Was that you eating hot dogs? :Beast Boy: Yep. :Darwin Watterson: Maybe it's a bad idea to eat meat. Because, your vegeterian. :Beast Boy: Way ahead of you, Darwin. :(Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic arrives with some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts) :Classic Vector the Crocodile: Oh hey, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, you've brought some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Classic Vector: Why yes we are, Classic Vector. We've brought some Pizzas, Pretzels, Sausages, Double Cheeseburgers, Bananas, Water Bottles, Noodles and Chocolate Donuts for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Classic Charmy Bee: Alright! :(Scene cuts to Dr. Q*bert was walking) :Dr. Q*bert: (thinking) '' Damnit, Orthoc! Where are you?!'' :(Blast sound) :Another Diend: Hey, where are you going, Neohi? :Dr. Q*bert: You know my real name?! :Another Diend: My sister told me. :Another Kiva: Hello, Neohi. :Dr. Q*bert: You! growls :Blood Kurumi Lockseed: Blood Kurumi! :Sengoku Driver: Lock On! (Guitar riff) Blood Kurumi Arms: Evil Knuckle Man! (Three count bell ring with a cheering crowd) :(Dr. Q*bert transforms into Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle) :(Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle, Another Kiva and Another Diend are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Luigi, Blaze, Team Build, Team Oddball, Kamen Rider Drive, Garden Grove and allies) :Sora: Well, we're the first runner-ups in the tournament. But, all we can do is to help Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and the others. :Kamen Rider Drive: You're right, Sora. We have to help them. :(Garden Grove sees Kamata, Insect Gamma, Castle Hard Smash, Owl Hard Smash, Stag Hard Smash, Dragonfly Amazon, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Suzumebachi, Gyabler, Zamigo, Rirus Lippig, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Oni and Super Alien Hipporito) :Garden Grove: Uh... Uh, guys? :(Team Legendary Super Stars, Luigi, Blaze, Team Build, Team Oddball, Daigo, Amy, Kiriya, Kuroto, Loud Siblings, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Sid, Humane Seven, Shadowbolts, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Noah, Jake, Emma, Axel (Power Players), Zerowing, Fugitoid and Gawayne sees Kamata, Insect Gamma, Castle Hard Smash, Owl Hard Smash, Stag Hard Smash, Dragonfly Amazon, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Suzumebachi, Gyabler, Zamigo, Rirus Lippig, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Oni and Super Alien Hipporito as Eiji, Gentaro, Haruto, Kouta, Takatora, Go, Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Takeru, Makoto, Alain, Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, Poppy, Parado, Banban, Luka, Geki, Kai, Shu, Kyurangers, Another Hiiro, Reiwa Kamen Riders (known as Team Zero-One), Ryusoulgers, Heartcatch Precures, Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat and Beast Morphers Orange arrived) :Lori Loud: Is this a good thing or a bad thing? :Jake Holling: Yeah, it's actually a bad thing, Lori. :(Team Legendary Super Stars and allies sees Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle defeated by Another Kiva and Another Diend) :(Dr. Galaga, Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Doma arrives) :Dr. Galaga: Looks like you're no longer needed, Neohi. :Team Legendary Super Stars and Garden Grove: "Neohi?!" :Luna Loud: Who's Neohi? :Takatora Kueshima: He's an extra-terrestrial human race known as Takos from Planet Tako! :Doma: Master, make me fused with the DNA of Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Freiza to become MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :Dr. Galaga: evilly As you wish, Doma. :Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud and Luna Loud: "MagaMaga―" :Team Legendary Super Stars, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Axel (Power Players), Ronnie Anne, Sid Chang, Bobby Santiago and Zerowing: "Arch Belial?!" :Tanjiro Kamado: Doma! Why are you do here?! You were killed by Inosuke and Kanao, right? :Doma: Yes, they killed me! Now to have revenge on you by destroying you along with your new friends! Fusion Rise!!! :(Doma, Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza are fusing into MagaMaga-Arch Belial with their DNA) :Riser: MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :MagaMaga-Arch Belial: laughing :Cherry Crash: Alright this ends now, Doma! :MagaMaga-Arch Belial: There is no Doma. Only MagaMaga-Arch Belial! :Sora: This doesn't look good. :Blueberry Cake: Then we better find Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and the others! :Luigi, Blaze the Cat, Humane Seven Cherry Crash, Sora and Garden Grove: Right! :Sora: Sour Sweet, your sister and your friends are us! :Sour Sweet: We're on it, Sora! :(Dr. Galaga walks up and grabs Dr. Q*bert's Sengoku Driver Proto-Type-J and Red Kurumi Lockseed) :Dr. Q*bert: Orthoc! Give me back my Driver! :Dr. Galaga: Farewell, Neohi. (He kicks him) :Dr. Q*bert: Have you really betrayed me?! You... are... my best friend... faints :Dr. Galaga: Now to finish you and― (sees Cherry Crash) What?! :(Cherry Crash kicks his face) :Cherry Crash: Don't even try to go near him! :Dr. Q*bert: You... You saved me? :Cherry Crash: Yeah. I need to take you to safety. :Dr. Galaga: I just see you again, Neohi... :(Cherry Crash's arm holds onto Dr. Q*bert and ran away from Dr. Galaga) :(Scene cuts to Mario, Sonic and Team Weird) :Mordecai: What?! Dr. Q*bert is Alien Takos? :Mario: Yeah. And his name is Neohi. :Mordecai: Where is he from before all of this happened? :Sonic the Hedgehog: He's from Planet Tako. :Ian: Planet Tako? :Mario: Planet Tako is a homeworld planet in the Hachibungi System which the people of Alien Takos are kindly. :Sonic the Hedgehog: We better rescue Gia and fast! :Mario: Right. But, first we gotta save Lord Drakkend from― :(Explosion) :(Mario, Sonic and Team Weird sees Lord Drakkend defeated by Darkspine Magma Dragoon clones) :Lord Drakkend: grunts :Sonic the Hedgehog: Lord Drakkend! :Mordecai: What have they done to you? :Lord Drakkend: It doesn't matter what they've done to me. We don't have much time. Troy, you need to find my younger self before it's too late! :Troy Burrows: Right. Where is Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Troy Burrows Behind you! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Mario, Sonic and Team Weird are fighting each other, but he threw them to the side) :(Dark Mega Ranger arrives) :Troy Burrows: You! :Dark Mega Ranger: Surprised, aren't you? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Galaga sent you? :Dark Mega Ranger: Precisely. Now, all I need is to exterminate you all. :Ryu, Chun-Li, Beast Morphers Rangers and Legendary Rangers: Ninja Reveal! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Huh? What?! :Jason Lee Scott: You must be Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Tommy Oliver: X told us about you. You're formerly known as Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's baddies. And now, you're in for a big surprise! :Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time! :Jason Lee Scott: Tyrannosaurus! Red Ranger Power! :Tommy Oliver: Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power! :Scott Truman: RPM! Get in Gear! :Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power, ha! :Orion: Super Mega Mode! :Ryu: Crimson Hawk! :Chun-Li: Azure Crane! :Beast Morphers Rangers: Activate Beast Power! :(Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Scott Truman, Antonio Garcia, Orion, Ryu, Chun-Li, Devon Daniels, Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Nate Silva and Steel transform into Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Red, Gold Samurai Ranger, Super Megaforce Silver, Ryu Ranger, Chun-Li Ranger and Beast Morphers Rangers) :Green Ranger: Leave these guys to us, Troy! :Troy Burrows: We're counting on you! :(Mario, Sonic and Team Weird ran to find and rescue Gia) :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18", Captain Planet, Aria Blaze, Team RWBY, Kamen Rider Nexus, Erza Scarlet, Leatherhead, Bebop and Rocksteady dealing with Luxu/Xigbar, Lost Stalk, Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians) :(Then, a mysterious Beast Morphers Ranger appeared out of nowhere) :Bebop: Whoa! Who is that? :Leatherhead: A new Beast Morphers Ranger? :Rocksteady: Here in Metal 4? :Beast Morphers Orange: No time for my introduction. Now's the time for me to fight alongside with you! :Lost Stalk: I don't who are you or where you came from. But, you will be defeated! Get him! :(Kamen Rider Nexus took out Garren Rider Card) :Nexus Driver: KamenRide: Garren! :(Kamen Rider Nexus transforms into Kamen Rider Nexus Garren) :Nexus Driver: AttackRide: Bullet! :(Kamen Rider Nexus Garren shoots at Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Baton Switch, Garden Grove, Luigi, Blaze the Cat and Shadowbolts are running to find Mario, Sonic and Team Weird) :Sora: Mario, Sonic, Mordecai, guys! :Mario: Hmm? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Sora, everyone! :Blueberry Cake: We found you guys. But, we have a huge problem. The psycho demon guy named Doma has the Empty Bottle that contains the DNA of Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Doma did that?! What're you all running away from? :(Suddenly, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki, Super Alien Hipporito, Bujin Gaim and Gold Drive appeared as they attacked the Main 10 Protagonists and their allies) :Cherry Crash: From those guys! :Super Alien Hipporito: It seems that we've been revived by the effects of Dark Equestrian magic and it's all thanks to efforts of Dr. Galaga and Ritla. :The Main 10 Protagonists, Humane Seven, Shadowbolt Five, Garden Grove, Baton Switch, Luigi and Blaze the Cat: What?! :(Lord Draven arrived) :Lord Draven: Of course, they did and look what me and Ultron-Sigma did! :(Lord Draven and Ultron-Sigma pushed Gia Moran and Ritla) :Troy Burrows: Gia? :Blueberry Cake: Ritla?! :(Sora sees Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki) :Sora: Vor and Shuriki?! :Cherry Crash: You know them, Sora? :Sora: Yep. But, I did mention that I was friends with Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. Before she became the Protector of the EverRealm. :Mordecai: "Princess Sofia and Princess Elena"? :Sonic the Hedgehog: "Protector of EverRealm"? You really recognize them? :Sora: Yeah, I did. Just like Sonata was friends with you and Rigby, Mordecai. :Mordecai: Yeah, that too. :(Flashback appears) :(Sora arrives to World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor by Gummi Ship) :Sora: Okay. Now to find Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. But, no Heartless, still no Xigbar and no Dark Equestrian magic. Oh, well. I'm pretty sure things couldn't get much worse. :(Sora sees the Armada Gunships invading the Kingdom of Enchancia) :Sora: Except for Emperor Mavro's forces! [summons Scepter of Light Keyblade] :(Princess Elena arrives) :Princess Elena: You need some help, Sora? :Sora: Sure thing, Elena. :Princess Elena: So, you were sent by King Mickey? :Sora: Yeah. He told me to see you and Princess Sofia. :(Sora and Elena sees an army of XBrogs and Bruisers led by Vrak) :Princess Elena: Who's that? :Sora: That is Prince Vrak, son of Emperor Mavro and brother of Prince Vekar. And those things are XBorgs and Bruisers. :Princess Elena: Right! :Sora: narrating Elena and I fought off the XBorgs and Bruisers led by Prince Vrak in the Kingdom of Enchancia. I met Princess Amber. I asked her about the Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki. :(Flashback ended) :Sora: After when Vor was defeated by Sofia and Queen Shuriki was defeated by Elena. They were affected by Dark Equestrian magic when Dr. Galaga revived them with the help of President Galeem and President Dharkon. :Aruto Hiden: Don't worry, boy. I got a idea. :Sora: You have a idea, President? :Aruto Hiden: Yes! Fuwa! Yaiba! Use Flaming Tiger and Freezing Bear! :(Aruto took Flaming Tiger and Freezing Bear Progrise Key to gives for Isamu and Yua) :Isamu Fuwa: A tiger? :Yua Yaiba: Thanks, President. :Aruto Hiden: You're welcome. :Progrise Key: Jump!/Bullet!/Dash! :Zero-One Driver and ShotRiser: Authorize! :Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba: Henshin! :Zero-One Driver: Progrise! To-bia-ga Rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a riderkick. :ShotRiser: ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired./Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust. :(Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One, Vulcan and Valkyrie) :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Alright, let's do it! :Sora: Okay. I'll help! :(Kamen Rider Zero-One, Vulcan, Valkyrie, Sora, Evil Sorceress Vor, Queen Shuriki and Super Alien Hipporito are fighting each other) :Flaming Tiger Progrise Key: Fire! :(Vulcan forces open Flaming Tiger Progrise Key) :ShotRiser: Authorize! ShotRise! Flaming Tiger! Explosive power of 100 bombs. :(Kamen Rider Vulcan transforms into Vulcan Flaming Tiger) :Kamen Rider Vulcan Flaming Tiger: I'm on fire! :(Vulcan blasts the fire at Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Sora, come on! We have to get Gia and Ritla out of here! :Sora: Right! :(The Main 10 Protagonists and allies ran as they get Gia and Ritla out of here) :Kamen Rider Vulcan Flaming Tiger: Good luck, you guys! :Freezing Bear Progrise Key: Blizzard! :ShotRiser: Authorize! ShotRise! Freezing Bear! Fierce breath as cold as arctic winds. :(Kamen Rider Valkyrie transforms into Valkyrie Freezing Bear) :Kamen Rider Valkyrie Freezing Bear: Cool. :(Valkyrie freezes the ice at Super Alien Hipporito) :Kamen Rider Valkyrie Freezing Bear: President, now! :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Okay! :(Kamen Rider Zero-One uses Rider Timing Zi-O Progrise Key inserts into Attache Calibur) :Attache Calibur: Progrise Key confirmed. Ready to utilize Zi-O's ability. :(Kamen Rider Zero-One slashes Rider Timing Kaban Strash at Super Alien Hipporito) :Attache Calibur: voice Zi-O! Calibur voice Rider Timing Kaban Strash! :Super Alien Hipporito: You damn humans!!! :(Super Alien Hipporito was destroyed) :(Scene cuts to The Main 10 Protagonists and allies) :(Mario sees Kamen Rider Master Evol is riding Zion's Machine Builder) :Mario: Evolto? :Zion "Pikachu18": voiceover Get back here, Evolto!! And give me back my Machine Builder! :(The Main 10 Protagonists and allies sees Zion "Pikachu18" ran to hunt down Kamen Rider Master Evol) :All: Zion's here, too? :Zion "Pikachu18": EVOLTO!!! panting Give... me... back... my Machine Builder, Evolto. Hey, guys, didn't see you there. We were just looking for Evolto. Sunset Shimmer and the others are here? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Sougo and Geiz brought us here by Time Mazines. :Zion "Pikachu18": (sees Baton Switch) Sour Sweet Your sister was here, too? :Sour Sweet: Yeah, my sister was teleported here. After, I got my ticket. :Zion "Pikachu18": Okay. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. If I joined the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament, my wish was to see my little brother, Sunburst and my mom, Stellar Flare again. :(Sunburst and Stellar Flare were teleported here) :Sunburst: What just happened? And where are we? :Sunset Shimmer: nervously :Stellar Flare: Sunset Shimmer? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Hi, Mom. :The Main 10 Protagonists, Luigi, Blaze the Cat, Zion "Pikachu18" Team Build, Humane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Garden Grove, Shadowbolt Five, Baton Switch, Gia Moran and Ritla: "Mom"?! :(Kamen Rider Master Evol detransformed into Evolto, as he drank his salty coffee and spit takes at Cherry Crash's face) :Cherry Crash: growls :Evolto: awkwardly S-Sorry. :Sunburst: Big Sis, is it really you? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it's me. :Sunburst: Are you really a unicorn again? :Sunset Shimmer: That's right. I'm a unicorn again. Until I saw my human counterpart at the human world. :Sunburst: Really? You have a human counterpart? :Sunset Shimmer: That's right. Stellar Flare And before you say anything, I... tearfully I'm sorry I abandoned you and Sunburst! And I'm sorry I was never the perfect daughter! But a lot has happened since then and I promise that I've changed for the better. And I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive― (Sunset was interrupted by her mom, Stellar Flare and her little brother, Sunburst as they hugged her) :Stellar Flare: (with tears streaming down her face) I was so afraid I'd never see you again! Oh, Sunset, you have no idea how happy I am that we missed you! :Sunset Shimmer: (returns the hug) I missed you and Sunburst too, Mom! :(Captain Planet, Aria Blaze, Team RWBY, Erza Scarlet, Gawayne, Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf, Leatherhead, Fugitoid, Bebop and Rocksteady arrived) :Gawayne: Man, I hate running away from baddies revived by Dr. Galaga! :Captain Planet: Aria and I were trying to call yooooooou... (sees Sunburst and Stellar Flare) What the heck?! :Erza Scarlet: You must be Starlight Glimmer's friend. Sunburst, wasn't it? :Sunburst: Yeah. I'm actually Sunset Shimmer's little brother. :Aria Blaze: Stellar Flare I think that we haven't met. But, me, Adagio and Sonata were friends of your daughter. Well, we used to harass her from last time. awkwardly :Stellar Flare: Okay...? Well, it's nice to meet you. :Sora: Then we better get out of here, now! Before it's― :Pierre: It's Pierre!!! :(Pierre arrives) :Luigi: Wait a minute, who is that guy? :(Pierre was slipping on a banana peel) :Pierre: Ow! (He took a banana peel) A banana peel? :(Evolto laughs at Pierre was slipping on a banana peel) :Pierre: Why did you laugh at me?! :(MagaMaga-Arch Belial arrives) :MagaMaga-Arch Belial: evilly What a lovely family reunion! Sunset Shimmer I'm sorry about this little family reunion of yours will come to a end! But, allow me to give you a parting gift to play with. :Sora: (charges at MagaMaga-Arch Belial) Wait! :(Sora slashes at MagaMaga-Arch Belial, but misses) :MagaMaga-Arch Belial: And I know you were using the Scepter of Light Keyblade. :Sora: Of course, I did. :(MagaMaga-Arch Belial leaves) :Cherry Crash: Sora, everyone! :(XBorgs, Bruisers, Royal Guards, Shocker Soldiers, Moebas, Zomira, Kuros Combatants, Daleks and Primids arrives) :Sunset Shimmer: Mom, Sunburst, run! :(Sunburst and Stellar Flare ran away) :Mordecai: We'll take Gia and Ritla to safety! You guys deal with them! :Pierre: We will. And good luck, you guys! :(Pierre leaves) :Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf: Mind if I join you guys? :Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing, Zarya! :Cherry Crash: Dr. Q*bert Stay with Twilight, Sunset and the others! :Dr. Q*bert: I will. Cherry, I want you to give this to Ex-Aid! :(Dr. Q*bert hands Cherry Crash a Monster Hunter World Gashat) :Cherry Crash: Okay. I won't let you down! :Sonic the Hedgehog: It's your step-sister or your life, Gawayne! :Gawayne: Y'know, let me think. :Troy Burrows and Cherry Crash: (started to drag Gawayne) Come on! :Gawayne: screams I'm still too hot to die! But, thank you! :(Scene cuts to Zerowing) :Zerowing: Is everyone alright? :Sonic the Hedgehog: We're fine. :Ritla: Well, I'm not. Helping Dr. Galaga, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, President Galeem and President Dharkon to revive the Army of the Revived was my fault. :(Blueberry Cake puts her hand on Ritla's shoulder) :Blueberry Cake: Don't worry about it, Ritla. At least, you helped us. :Ritla: Thanks, Blueberry. Look, I know you guys that I helped President Galeem, President Dharkon, Dr. Galaga and Darkspine Magma Dragoon to revive the Army of the Revived. You can still trust me. :Sora: And why do we have to trust you? :Ritla: Because... :Gia Moran: Is she about to sing? :Captain Planet: Yep, get ready. :(I'm Your Girl plays) :Ritla ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under ::When you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer ::No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colors ::Oh, ooh, ooh ::Oh, oh, ooh, ooh :Cake ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on :Ritla ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl :(We see Gawayne dancing to the song, being noticed by Zion "Pikachu18", Sora, Troy Burrows, Cherry Crash and Zerowing) :Gawayne: What? The song's kinda catchy. :Ritla ::I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight ::Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side ::No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like ::Oh, ooh, ooh ::Oh, oh, ooh, ooh :Cake ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on :Ritla ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl :and Blueberry Cake ::And if the road gets rough I'm gonna be hanging tough ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::You can get lost sometimes ::I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah ::'Cause I'm your girl ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::I'm your girl ::If you come undone ::I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on ::To make the beat go on and on ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl ::I'll be whatever you need ::Call me and I'll come runnin' ::You know I got it, I g-got it ::You know I got it ::I'm your girl :(Song ends with Team Everything is Awesome, Team Uniteam and Team Leader applauding for Ritla and Blueberry Cake's performance) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Emmet? Lucy? What are you guys doing here? :Emmet Brickowski: Yeah, about that. We're here to help you guys from Dr. Galaga's army of revived monsters! Oh, and we also enjoyed the song. :Benny (The LEGO Movie): Oh, I liked that song! It's a shame that they didn't do the spaceship part and I still like it! Ritla And not to mention Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi's song if you know what I mean, right? But, I even brought the picture for you to see! :(Benny shows Ritla a picture of Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi singing, "Not Evil") :Ritla: Well, that's really nice of you, Benny. :Benny (The LEGO Movie): Awwww, thank you! :Zion "Pikachu18": Anyone seen Sour Sweet? :Unikitty: Yeah, you're right, Zion. But, where is she? :(Scene cuts to Sour Sweet running away from Moebas and Kuros Combatants) :(Evolto get possessing Sour Sweet's body) :Sour Sweet: voiceover Hey, Evolto! Why do you have permission to possess my body!? :Evolto: (As Sour Sweet) Don't worry, dearest sweetie. I'll just find Killbus! :Sour Sweet: voiceover Who's Killbus?! :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Rebirth and False Kamen Rider Woz are fighting each other) :Evolto: Wake up, Killbus! Wake Up! :(Killbus awake and he reemerged from False Kamen Rider Woz) :Kamen Rider Woz (White Woz): What is that? What the hell is that?! :(Killbus arrives) :Killbus: So long no see, Evolto. :Evol-Driver: Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! :Killbuspider: Killbuspider! :Evol-Driver and Build Driver: Are you Ready? :Evolto and Killbus: Henshin! :Evol-Driver and Build Driver: Cobra! Cobra! Evol Cobra!/Spider! Spider! Killbus Spider! :(Evolto and Killbus transforms into Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbus) :Evol-Driver: Fuhahahahahahahaha! :(Kamen Rider Evol, Killbus, Woz Futurering Rebirth, False Kamen Rider Woz and Moebas are fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Evol: Hey Killbus, shall we use our new forms to defeat Moebas? :Kamen Rider Killbus: Yeah. :Evol-Driver: Lock! Rider System! Evolution! :Hazrad Trigger: Hazard On! :Evol-Driver and Build Driver: Are you Ready? Lock! Lock! Evol Lock! Fuhahahahahahahaha!/Uncontrol Switch! Black Hazard! Yabei! :(Kamen Rider Evol and Kamen Rider Killbus transform into Lock Form and Hazard Form) :(Scene cuts to Humane Seven and allies fighting off the XBorgs, Bruisers and Royal Guards) :(Noah Carver and Jake Holling arrives) :Noah Carver: Let's help everyone! :Jake Holling: Yeah. It's Morphin' Time! :Noah Carver and Jake Holling: Go, go Megaforce! :(Noah Carver and Jake Holling morphed into Megaforce Blue and Megaforce Black) :Megaforce Black: Let's go! :Megaforce Blue: Yeah! :(Megaforce Blue and Megaforce Black shoots XBorgs, Bruisers and Royal Guards) :Sunset Shimmer: Jake, Noah, you made it! :Megaforce Black: That's right, Sunset. We're here to help you. Noah, let's use our new cards. :Megaforce Blue: Right! :Megaforce Black: Refleclear, activate! :Megaforce Blue: Reflequartz, activate! :(Megaforce Black and Megaforce reflected the XBorgs and Bruisers' attacks) :Megaforce Blue: Now, Zarya! :Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf: You got it, Noah. :(Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf defeated XBorgs and Bruisers) :Rainbow Dash: Uh, guys? You need to see this! :(Humane Seven and allies sees Demon Sunset Shimmer Clones, Midnight Sparkle Clones, Buglars and Zomira) :Megaforce Black: This dosen't look good! :Sunset Shimmer: Jake, that's myself (She looked at Demon Sunset Shimmer Clones). :Megaforce Black: Oh. :(Chiron/Archer of Black, Atalanta/Archer of Red, Team Black Faction and Team Red Faction arrived to help Humane Seven and allies) :Chiron/Archer of Black: Lady Sunset, we're here to help. :Atalanta/Archer of Red: Let's fight together! :(Chiron/Archer of Black, Atalanta/Archer of Red, Team Black Faction and Team Red Faction ran to fight off the XBorgs, Bruisers, Royal Guards, Demon Sunset Shimmer Clones, Midnight Sparkle Clones, Buglars and Zomira) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Evol Lock Form and Killbus Hazard Form) :Kamen Rider Evol Lock Form: (sees Sunny Flare) I'll use Sunny Flare's body for me to possess. :Sunny Flare: Wait, what the―?! :(Evolto reemerged from Sour Sweet's body and gets possessing Sunny Flare's body) :Sour Sweet: Wow! I'm back! Sunny Flare, I'm back in my body an― (sees Sunny Flare gets possessed by Evolto) Evolto?! :Evol-Driver: Tank! Rider System! Evolution! Are you Ready? :Evolto: (As Sunny Flare) Henshin! :Evol-Driver: Tank! Tank! Evol Tank! :(Evolto transforms into Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form) :Evol-Driver: Fuhahahahahahahaha! :Sour Sweet: Are you kidding me? :Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form: You know I usually posses into someone else's bodies? :Sour Sweet: Yep. That too. :Kaito Kumon: voiceover Did you see that? :(Team Build, Evol, Killbus, Team Zi-O and Shadowbolt Five sees Kaito Kumon, Eiji Tomari (as Dark Drive), Edith (as Dark Ghost), Metal Build, Banban Akaza, Lucky, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma are walking to arrived) :Sonata Dusk: Adagio! Aria! :(Humane Seven, Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze sees Team Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, Genm, Para-DX and Poppy), True Brave, Ryusoulgers, Heartcatch Precures, Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Lovely, Sonata Dusk and Kanao Tsuyuri are walking to arrived) :Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze: Sonata! :Kamen Rider Metal Build: So long, Grease. :Kamen Rider Grease: Hey, Black Build! You're alive?! :Kamen Rider Metal Build: That's Metal Build. :Kamen Rider Grease: How are you alive?! :Kamen Rider Dark Drive (Eiji Tomari): With these. (shows them the TheBee and Metal Build Ridewatch) :Rainbow Dash: Eh?! That's Fake Zi-O's TheBee Ridewatch?! :(Flashback appears) :TheBee Ridewatch: TheBee! :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O TheBeeArmor punches Sonic the Hedgehog) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Now off to find more of the Unified Heroes! :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O TheBeeArmor leaves) :(Flashback ended) :Kamen Rider GrandZi-O: You seriously stole it from him? :Kamen Rider Dark Drive (Eiji Tomari): Yeah, I stolen from him. :(Zion "Pikachu18" grabs TheBee and Metal Build Ridewatch) :Zion "Pikachu18": Thanks! :Kamen Rider Killbus Hazard Form: Wait! Why you don't use this one? :(Killbus shows Zion "Pikachu18" a Killbus Ridewatch) :Zion "Pikachu18": Really? :(Killbus gives Zion "Pikachu18" a Killbus Ridewatch) :Zion "Pikachu18": A Killbus Ridewatch? Okay, then. Kamen Rider! :Ziku-Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :(Zion "Pkachu18" transform into Kamen Rider Proto Woz) :Killbus Ridewatch: Killbus! :Ziku-Driver: Rider Time! Killbuspider! Killbus! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz transform into Proto Woz KillbusArmor) :(Kamen Rider Killbus Hazard Form detransforms into Kamen Rider Killbus and he uses his gene to creates Kyōjurō Rengoku, Muichirō Tokitō, Shinobu Kochō and Kanae Kochō imitations) :Kanao Tsuyuri: Shinobu-neechan! :Shinobu Kochō (Killbus' imitation): Kanao Tsuyuri Oh! So long no see, Kanao. :Kanao Tsuyuri: tearfully I... I'm so happy! :Banban Akaza, Lucky, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma: (confused thinking) Who is that guy?! :Kyōjurō Rengoku (Killbus' imitation): Hello, guys! :Banban Akaza, Lucky, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma: (confused thinking) That's crazy. :Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Edith): Oh! I forgot, Sougo and Geiz brought me, Nozomi, Love, Mana, Megumi, Takeru, Makoto and Alain here by Time Mazines. :Kamen Rider GeizMajesty: Old Man... Are you serious? :Sunny Flare: voiceover Hey Stupid Cobra, defeat him! :Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form: Okay. :(Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form tooks Drill Crusher) :Evol-Driver: Ready go! :Kamen Rider Woz (White Woz): Go! :Evol-Driver: Evoltic Finish! Ciao! :(Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form summons big tank energy and shoots at Moebas are destroyed) :Kamen Rider Evol Tank Form: Alright, next to... (sees Lemon Zest was asleep) Whatever. :(Evolto reemerged from Sunny Flare's body and gets possessing Lemon Zest's body) :Sour Sweet: Man. She aslee― :(Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare sees Lemon Zest gets possessed by Evolto) :Evolto: (As Lemon Zest) That's pretty good. :Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare: Evolto!! :Evol-Driver: Rabbit! Rider System! Evolution! Are you Ready? :Evolto: Henshin! :Evol-Driver: Rabbit! Rabbit! Evol Rabbit! :(Evolto transforms into Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit Form) :Evol-Driver: Fuhahahahahahahaha! :Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit Form: Here I come! :Kamen Rider Woz (White Woz): Attack! :(Team Pikachu18, Team Build, Evol Rabbit Form, Killbus, Killbus' imitation, Team Ghost (known as Ghost Riders), Team Ex-Aid, True Brave, Team Zi-O, Baron, Dark Drive, Dark Ghost, Metal Build, Ryusoulgers, Precures, Humane Seven, Shadowbolt Five, The Dazzlings, Kanao Tsuyuri, Weegee Army, False Kamen Rider Woz, Luxu/Xigbar, Lost Stalk, Celenike's Guardians, Hard Guardians and Moebas are fighting each other) :Cherry Crash: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Emu! Use it! :(Cherry Crash throw a Monster Hunter World Gashat for Ex-Aid) :Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Is that... Monster Hunter? Thanks, Cherry! I'll be using this! :Monster Hunter World Gashat: Monster Hunter World! :Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit Form: Sugarcoat, you're turn! :Sugarcoat: I don't get it. :(Evolto reemerged from Lemon Zest's body and gets possessing Sugarcoat's body) :(Lemon Zest's head was hurt by small rock before she asleep) :Lemon Zest: Ow! My head, Sugarcoat, why are you doin― (sees Sugarcoat gets possessed by Evolto) :Evolto: (As Sugarcoat) Banjo power! Henshin! :Lemon Zest: Evolto? :Evol-Driver: Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! :(Evolto transforms into Kamen Rider Evol Dragon Form) :Kamen Rider Evol Dragon Form and Evol-Driver: Fuhahahahahahahaha! :Sour Sweet: It's because he possesses me, Sunny, you and Sugarcoat. :Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit Form: Banjo power! laughing :Sour Sweet: He is a jerk. What's next: Indigo Zap?! :Kamen Rider Zi-O: Uh... Probably. :Kamen Rider Build: Guys! Banjo and I are going to save Zero-One! :Kamen Rider Grease: Okay, Sento! :Kamen Rider Build: Muscled Fool, let's go! :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Please stop calling me that. :(Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z ran away) :(Nether Guardian Herobrine running around with Build and Cross-Z) :(Scene cuts to Luigi, Blaze, Team Legendary Super Stars and Mordecai sees Another Rider Army) :Mario: Mamma Mia! :Luigi: There's too many Another Riders! :Rekka Hoshimiya: HERE"S REKKA! :(Rekka Hoshimiya shows Luigi, Blaze, Team Legendary Super Stars and Mordecai a Another Ghost Watch) :Blaze the Cat: Oh, that's not good. :Another Ghost Watch: Ghost! :(Rekka Hoshimiya transforms into Another Ghost) :Another Ghost: And this... (He holds his Heisei Ghost Eyecon) is Another Ghost's power-up!!! :(Another Ghost uses Heisei Ghost Eyecon to transforms into Another Ghost Heisei Damashii) :Anotherwatch: Ghost Heisei Damashii! :Another Ghost Heisei Damashii: Ahhhhhhhhh! I am the true powerful! I am strongest! It's showtime! laughing :Luigi and Blaze the Cat: (confused thinking) That's gross. :Troy Burrows, Brody Romero, Ian and Rose Ortiz: Ninja Reveal! :Another Ghost Heisei Damashii: What?! :Blueberry Cake: Troy, guys! :Rose Ortiz: This is the first time that Team Legendary Super Stars and Team Weird are all together! :Brody Romero: Alright then! :Troy Burrows: It doesn't matter what enemy we're fighting! This is what heroes do! :Mordecai: Troy! :Troy Burrows: Come on! Take the helm! :Mordecai: Okay! Everyone, let's go! :Rose Ortiz: Yeah! :Brody Romero and Cherry Crash: Alright! :Sora: And we're gonna win this together! :Blueberry Cake: Right! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Blaze, you and Luigi help Gia and the others! :Blaze the Cat: Sure! Let's go! :Luigi: Right! :(Blaze the Cat and Luigi ran away to help Gia and the others) :Troy Burrows: Super Mega Mode! :(Troy Burrows transform into Super Megaforce Red) :Brody Romero: Power Star, lock on! :(Brody insert the Ninja Power Star into the Ninja Battle Morpher) :Brody Romero: Ninja Spin! :(Brody Romero transform into Ninja Steel Red) :Ian: Kamen Rider! :(Ian transform into Kamen Rider Incisor) :Rose Ortiz: Overdrive Accelerate! :(Rose Ortiz transform into Pink Overdrive Ranger) :Super Megaforce Red: Super Megaforce Red! :Ninja Steel Red: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! :Kamen Rider Incisor: Kamen Rider Incisor! :Pink Overdrive Ranger: Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger! :Mario and Mordecai: We are... :Cherry Crash, Sora, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake, Pink Overdrive Ranger, Ninja Steel Red, Mordecai, Super Megaforce Red and Kamen Rider Incisor: Unified Heroes! :Dr. Galaga: How can a mere ten people do? MagaMaga Arch-Belial will erase the whole galaxy! :Mordecai: We won't let you to erase the whole galaxy! Let's power up! :Super Megaforce Red: Super Mega Gold! :Ninja Steel Red: Lion Ice, Ninja Spin! :Incisor Visor-Zwei: Survive Mode! :Pink Overdrive Ranger: Defender Vest, ready! :(Super Megaforce Red transform into Gold Mode) :(Ninja Steel Red transform into Lion Ice Red) :Lion Ice Red: Out of the ice and into the fight! :(Kamen Rider Incisor transform into Survive Mode) :Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode: Why am I a crab again? :(Pink Overdrive Ranger transform into Defender Vest) :Mordecai: Alright, let's do it! :(Team Legendary Super Stars and Team Weird running away, but Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode running so slowly) :Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode: Why am I running so slow?! :(Luigi, Blaze, Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Weird and Another Rider Army are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Nexus) :Nexus Driver: Final AttackRide: Ne-Ne-Ne-Nexus! :(Kamen Rider Nexus finishes Rider Kick at Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians) :Kamen Rider Nexus: Wow!!! :(Kamata, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Paradox Roimude and Oni arrived to sees Kamen Rider Nexus) :Oni (Ninjago): Did you remember me, Gamerpen? :(Flashback appears) :Oni (Ninjago): You just can't beat me! But I am Demon King Oniiii.....! :(Gamerpen kills Oni by his blade and he died) :(Flashback ended) :Kamen Rider Nexus: Oni?! :Oni (Ninjago): You killed me, I'll have my revenge on you! laughing Kill him! :Kamata: Henshin! :(Kamata transform into Kamen Rider Abyss) :Kamen Rider Abyss: Here I come. :Kamen Rider Nexus: (get mad) Oni!!! :(Kamen Rider Nexus took out Knight Rider Card) :Nexus Driver: KamenRide: Knight! :Kamen Rider Nexus: Henshin! :(Kamen Rider Nexus Knight transforms into Kamen Rider Nexus Knight) :Kamen Rider Nexus Knight: (angry roars) :(Kamen Rider Nexus Knight, Abyss, Bujin Gaim, Gold Drive, Paradox Roimude, Oni, Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians are fighting each other) :Nexus Driver: AttackRide: Trick Vent! :(Kamen Rider Nexus Knight used his clone by Trick Vent) :(Bujin Gaim slashes Kamen Rider Nexus Knight's clone) :(Gold Drive punches Kamen Rider Nexus Knight's clone) :Kamen Rider Nexus Knight: (angry roars) :Nexus Driver: Final AttackRide: Kn-Kn-Kn-Knight! :(Kamen Rider Nexus Knight finishes Rider Thrust at Celenike's Guardians and Hard Guardians, but Oni is misses) :(Oni slashes Kamen Rider Nexus Knight and detransformed Kamen Rider Nexus) :Kamen Rider Abyss: Time to die, fool! laughing :Kamen Rider Nexus: (thinking) No! :Attache Calibur: Kamen Riding Kaban Strash! :Kamen Rider Abyss: What the―?! :(Kamen Rider Abyss was destroyed) :Kamen Rider Zero-One: voiceover Hey, are you okay. :(Kamen Rider Nexus sees Reiwa Kamen Riders (known as Team Zero-One)) :Kamen Rider Nexus: President Hiden, Guys! :Oni (Ninjago): What the heck?! It's Zero-One! :Time Mazine: Time Mazine! :(Oni sees up at Zion's Time Mazine) :(Minecraft Guardian Notch, Usami Ichika, Hugtto Precures, Star Twinkle Precures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Yume Nijino, Aine Yūki and Mio Minato are jumps out at the Time Mazine) :Minecraft Guardian Notch: Surprise! (He dropkicks Oni) :(Team Build and Nether Guardian Herobrine arrives) :Kamen Rider Build: Ichika-chan?! :Usami Ichika: Sento-san?! :Nono Hana: Ah, The Princess of Protein? :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Nono Hana That's Prince of Protein, not a Princess, Kid! :Nono Hana: Mechokku! :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Ichika-chan, use this. :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z shows Ichika a Dragon Cake) :Usami Ichika: Dragon Cake? :Nono Hana: Mechokku! :(Kamen Rider Cross-Z gives Ichika a Dragon Cake) :Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Use this, please. :Usami Ichika: Okay. (sees Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key in Zero-One's Progrise Key Holder) Eh?! :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Hmm? :Usami Ichika: It's my Progrise Key?! :Kamen Rider Zero-One: You mean this. (He tooks Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key) :Usami Ichika: Yes! Yes! Do you using it. :Kamen Rider Zero-One: Yes, I do. :(Habro Magia arrives and looking at Zero-One and Ichika) :Habro Magia: Destroy Zero-One. (He tooks two Zetsumerise Key) :Kamen Rider Vulcan Flaming Tiger and Kamen Rider Valkyrie Freezing Bear: It's Magia! :(Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki arrives) :Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki: (they welding Zetsume Riser) MetsubouJinrai.Net destroy humans. :(Scene cuts to Dr. Galaga, President Galeem and President Dharkon) :Dr. Galaga: I'll send Vor and Shiriki to use the Zetsume Riser to become Magia. :(Scene cuts to Habro Magia) :Habro Magia: Here. :(Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki grabs the Xenocyon Zetsumerise Key and Miraci Zetsumerise Key) :Zetsume Riser: Xenocyon!/Miraci! Zetsumerise! :(Evil Sorceress Vor and Queen Shuriki transforms into Xenocyon Magia and Miraci Magia) :Creaming Rabbit Progrise Key: Whip! :Usami Ichika: Cure La Mode・Decoration! Ryuga's Cake! :Zero-One Driver: Authorize! :Usami Ichika: With Muscled and hot-blooded, Let's・La・Mix It All Up! :Zero-One Driver: Progrise! Kirakira decoration! Creaming Rabbit! :(Kamen Rider Zero-One and Usami Ichika transforms into Zero-One Creaming Rabbit and Cure Whip Dragon) :Cure Whip Dragon: Cure Whip Dragon, ready to serve! :Zero-One Driver: Decorate your smile with glitter cream. :Minecraft Guardian Notch: Brother, why did you betrayed New Blood Tribe? :Nether Guardian Herobrine: I'm a fool. (He thumbs up for Notch) :Minecraft Guardian Notch: You got it. (He thumbs up for Herobrine) :(At Evening) :Starfire: Everyone, look! :(Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Darwin Watterson and Bumblebee looks out at Piere's Doritos Tacos) :Beast Boy: What is that?! :Darwin Watterson: Who is doing this?! :Pierre: voiceover Me! :(Pierre leaves) :Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Darwin Watterson and Bumblebee: (shocked thinking) It's him!!! :Pierre: It's me, Pierre. I have a new job. :Bumblebee: (confused) Your job is Doritos Tacos Stands? :Pierre: Of course, B-Boy! :Bumblebee: My name is Bumblebee! :Pierre: Well, nice to meet you. :(Miles "Tails" Prower, Lily Pad and her grandfather arrives) :Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, guys! :Victor: Hello, Pierre. :Pierre: Who is that guy? :Lily Pad: His name is Victor, he's my grandfather. :Pierre: "Grandfather"?! :(Scene cuts to Emma, Gia, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Megan Williams and Samurai Rangers) :Jayden Shiba: Gia, where's Troy, Brody, Ian and Rose? :Gia Moran: They're helping Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and the others. :Mia Watanabe: But, Antonio is with Jason, Tommy, Ryu, Chun-Li, Scott, Orion and the Beast Morphers Rangers. :Discord: Yes he is with them, Mia. Human Twilight, Sunset Shimmer and the others are here too. Trivia * Debut of Ore Imagin, Another Ghost Heisei Damashii, Another Zi-O DecadeArmor, Another Ryusoulger, Another Tanjiro, Another Shinra, Another Zero-One, MagaMaga-Arch Belial, Xenocyon Magia, Miraci Magia and Kamen Rider Shinobi (MetsubouJinrai.Net). * Debut of Drive Type Over Tridoron, Ghost Build Damashii, Ghost Zi-O Damashii, Ghost Zero-One Damashii, Specter Geiz Damashii, Necrom Woz Damashii, Dark Ghost Sasword Damashii, Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Lv.5 (Monster Hunter World), Genm God Hyper Muteki Gamer, Build MarioSonic Form (Best Match with Mario and Sonic), Build New World Form, Cross-ZEvol (Overflow with the Hazard Trigger), Cross-ZBuild Vol Form, Evol Lock Form (Possessing Sour Sweet), Evol Tank Form (Possessing Sunny Flare), Evol Rabbit Form (Possessing Lemon Zest), Evol Dragon Form (Possessing Sugarcoat), Evol Nebula Hazard Form, Killbus Hazard Form, Metal Build Nega Den-O Form, Metal Build TankTank Form, Zi-O RyusoulgerArmor, Zi-O Cross-ZBuildArmor, Zi-O Zero-OneArmor, Tsukuyomi NadeshikoArmor, WozEvol Dragon (Weegee Army), WozEvol Rabbit (Weegee Army), WozEvol Black Hole (Weegee Army), Proto Woz KillbusArmor, Proto Woz BustersTrinity, Zero-One Creaming Rabbit (Cure Whip ver.), Cure Whip Dragon (transform with the Ryuga Banjo's Dragon Cake), Zero-One Sparking Giraffe, Zero-One Dreaming Butterfly, Zero-One Diving Whale, Zero-One Roaring Lion, Vulcan Flaming Tiger and Valkyrie Freezing Bear. * Debut of Lion Ice Red, Fake Zi-O GroundainArmor, Zi-O TanjiroArmor, Zi-O NezukoArmor, Geiz ShinraArmor and Geiz TamakiArmor. * Return of Kamen Rider Baron, Dark Drive, Dark Ghost, Killbus, Metal Build, Yumehara Nozomi, Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Aino Megumi, Usami Ichika, Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Yume Nijino, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato and Ultraman Geed. * It is revealed that everyone always calls Pierre by the wrong names and he is stupid. But he said "It's Pierre!" at sometimes. * Evolto spit takes his salty coffee at Cherry Crash's face. * It is revealed that Chip Plankton II is a part-time employee at the Chum Bucket. * Dr. Q*bert was defeated by Dr. Galaga, with his Sengoku Driver Proto-Type-J and Red Kurumi Lockseed stolen to Doma become transformation. * Doma fused Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza's DNA to become MagaMaga-Arch Belial. * After MagaMaga-Arch Belial is defeated, Doma transforms into Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle. * It is revealed that Dr. Q*bert's real name is Neohi, an extra-terrestrial human race Alien Takos from Planet Tako. * It is revealed that Sora was friends with Princess Sofia and Princess Elena. * It is revealed that Neohi (known as Dr. Q*bert) talks to Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Blaze and allies about Dr. Galaga's identity is from the Hachibungi System Karo Orthoc, he is Neohi's best friend, Ikargen's younger brother and Madakko's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Dr. Mario's identity is Mario's clone dons a lab coat, a head mirror, and a stethoscope around his neck. * Killbus has possessed White Woz. * Killbus' return and he become heroic. * Kyōjurō Rengoku, Muichirō Tokitō, Shinobu Kochō and Kanae Kochō imitations made by Killbus. * Dr. Galaga created HumaGear Shinobu (like Shinobu Kochō). * HumaGear Shinobu steals the Slashing Shinobi Progrise Key and transforms into Kamen Rider Shinobi with MetsubouJinrai Force Riser. * Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode running so slowly. * Neohi (as Dr. Q*bert) creates the Ponies Driver to given for Twilight Sparkle (She is the first Ponies Rider) * Shinra Kusakabe, Tanjiro Kamado and Senku Ishigami using Cross-Z Magma, Grease Blizzard and Prime Rogue Ridewatch to transformation into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. * Mario and Sonic become Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild fighting Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O at final battle. * Death of Dr. Galaga, Habro Magia, Xenocyon Magia, Miraci Magia, Black Cherry Crash and Nether Guardian Herobrine. * Another Hiiro says goodbye and disappears. * Regressa, Zion "Pikachu18" and Nether Guardian Herobrine loves salty coffee. * Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo uses Blank Ridewatch and Rider Evolbottle to revive Nether Guardian Herobrine . * Debut of youngest brother of Minecraft Guardian Notch and Nether Guardian Herobrine (Nether Hacker Wither), wife of Nether Guardian Herobrine (Nether Guardian Regius) and Stella Nova (Future daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Sentry from 2068 years). * Killbus gives Zion "Pikachu18" a Killbus Ridewatch. * Mario and Sonic gives Luigi and Blaze the Cat became the new assistant leader of Team Mario and Sonic. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. * The Dazzlings meets their pony counterparts for the first time. * Team Weird, Shadowbolt Five, Starlight Glimmer, Samurai Rangers and Super Mega Rangers meets FrankIe, Vice Principal Luna's daughter. * FrankIe gives Troy Burrows a Reflecloud Card. * Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer will perform Sougo Tokiwa's Zi-O, Toki no Ōja. * Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap will perform Geiz Myoukouin's FUTURE GUARDIAN. * Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon will perform Black Woz's Black & White. * The Dazzlings will perform Black Woz's Revolutionize. * Neohi creates 19 Legend Rider Progrise Key to evolve turns a new Legend Rider Progrise Key (Thumbs Upping Kuuga, Soul Awakening Agito, Final Venting Ryuki, Exceed Charging Faiz, Turn Upping Blade, Sound Attacking Hibiki, Clock Upping Kabuto, Ore Visiting Den-O, Wake Upping Kiva, Kamen Riding Decade, Crime Counting Double, Combo Scanning OOO, Limit Breaking Fourze, Connect Pleasing Wizard, On Staging Gaim, Tire Changing Drive, GoGoGo Going Ghost, Level Upping Ex-Aid and Best Matching Build). * Debut of King of Nightmare Forest Exetior at the end. Gallery Hot-dog-with-mustard.jpg|Hot Dogs Ttg180.png|Burgers and Burritos Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib Beast Boy is eating Hot Dogs.jpg|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture him eating hot dogs They are having some food.jpg|Pizzas Mini-Rabbids are celebrating.jpg|Pretzels and Sausages 20191007 100658.jpg|Double Cheeseburgers Rabbid is wearing a sausage on his face.jpg|Bananas, Water Bottles and Noodles The_Chocolate_Donuts.jpg|Chocolate Donuts Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 6.04.27 PM.png|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib Chip adult.png|Chip Plankton II Fanmade build cross zbuild form ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcot65l.png|Cross-ZBuild Ridewatch Cross z magma ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcx51x0.png|Shinra's Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch Grease blizzard ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcwduzj.png|Tanjiro's Grease Blizzard Ridewatch Fanmade prime rogue ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcsuwoh.png|Senku's Prime Rogue Ridewatch 20191013_163210.jpg|Shinra, Tanjiro and Senku as Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue PhotoCollage 1570607284056.jpg|Mario and Sonic as Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form Dd7p9az-f8442fa2-a44d-4123-bcf0-e9548228f23c.png|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Vol Form Dd9iva2-5d3cef51-c710-4e45-8503-c6c788369aa7.png|Monster Hunter World Gashat D6uaKcmUYAAntqu.png|Kamen Rider Genm God Hyper Muteki Gamer 72fb7daeb6aa42327f23878661cec8b5.png|Another Zi-O DecadeArmor 18c955b31f679ad34b67a9ec3bee4d8b.png|Another Ghost Heisei Damashii Hazard Trigger, Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg 76936869 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Killbus Hazard Form Reflequartz card.jpg|Reflequartz Card Refleclear card.jpg|Refleclear Card Dd9hc9c-9a2866ec-27e4-4715-8c80-693f9e2d7f67.png|Fake Zi-O's Groundain Ridewatch EFy5k3cU8AAQhda.jpg|Xenocyon Zetsumerise Key EF8g-o1UEAEMR9l.jpg|Miraci Zetsumerise Key EHPmRsxUEAEvaZt.jpg|Sasword Ghost Eyecon Evol rabbit miridewatch by spectrayt dd81xpa-fullview.png|Evol Rabbit Miridewatch Evol dragon miridewatch by spectrayt dd81r1w-fullview.png|Evol Dragon Miridewatch Evol blackhole miridewatch by spectrayt dd8163p-fullview.png|Evol Black Hole Miridewatch Busters trinity by spectrayt ddi4ihx-fullview.png|Zion's BustersTrinity Ridewatch Ddfp1nj-26849524-e8ed-444b-8235-ce8cd6658032.png|Zion's Killbus Ridewatch Item2 image.png|Sparking Giraffe Progrise Key KR01-Zero-One Sparking Giraffe.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Sparking Giraffe EHFGfpiUUAApk1y.jpeg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Dreaming Butterfly EHKTYunU8AEVqSo.jpeg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Diving Whale EGra4CJU4AAcDLw.jpeg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Roaring Lion EHZk6gKU4AA2cRS.jpeg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Hunting Bat EHE41wlU8AAoCV9.jpg|Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi NadeshikoArmor KRZiO-Another_Ryuki_Ridewatch.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) EGhOIdNUUAAqtmt.jpg|Blank Watch EGhOIrkU8AEjfcA.jpg|Blank Watch is turning into something Kamen Rider Killbus is holding Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form).jpg|Kamen Rider Killbus is holding a Last Pandora Panel White (Adapter form) for Sento to put that in the microwave to become New World Fullbottle Negataros Fullbottle.jpg|Negataros Fullbottle New world fullbottle by mr memerald dd3li3q-pre.jpg|New World Fullbottle Negataros Fullbottle, Densya Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg 76762179 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Metal Build TankTank Form TSG-Reflecloud.png|Reflecloud Card Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Ponies Driver (like Mirai Driver).jpg|Neohi (as Dr. Q*bert) creates the Ponies Driver to given for Humane 20 Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Index.jpg|Giant Spaghetti Taco (cooking by Pierre and Sonata Dusk) Ddfijyq-d11280bb-dcaa-479d-aa0c-befcc330d73b.png|Regulas Ridewatch Zoe and Junior.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of her holding Junior Gassman Alice and Zoe.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of Alice and her SpongeBob is holding the Weenie Patties.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Weenie Patties SpongeBob You're Fired 275.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Pizza Pete holding the Pizza Patty SpongeBob and Taco Sombrero.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Burrito Patty 798.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him got threw a Noodle Patty on his face by Noodleman Flappy Patty.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Harold "Bill" Reginald holding the Flappy Patty Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|Supergirl shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Slade Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 17.35.50.png|Princess Amethyst shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Trigon Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) EHaCa9DVUAAVe2q.jpg|Zion's Ptera Zetsumerise Key Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. 9 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 10 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg Zak is working on something.jpg|Zak shows Unified Heroes a picture of him working on something Zak is holding a helmet.jpg|Zak shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding a helmet 11 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 12 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 13 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 14 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 15 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg 16 Command Center basement tunnel in Hogday Afternoon.jpg Ac818ad3f5f94f28b7ae797944cd7576 cec38876f0ce4fc3832352c6d1a2278e header.jpeg|Benny shows Ritla a picture of Queen Whatevra Wa'Nabi singing, "Not Evil" Doritostacos.png|Piere's Doritos Tacos Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Crossovers